


Careful What You Wish For

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Coda episode s02e12 Faux Hawk, Dick and Kory are Rachel's parents and you can't tell me otherwise, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Rachel is daddy's little girl and that's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: After his escape from prison, Dick (maybe not-so-accidentally) stumbles upon the last two people he expected to see.My take on what should have happened in episode 2x12 "Faux Hawk"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I adore that little fight between Rachel and Kory in this episode (peak comedy, okay??), I feel like things should have gone differently. I understand that what was happening to Gar and Conner was more important but it was disappointing to see Rachel give up on her search so easly after Dick literally told her to "not give up" in her dream. Why make such a big deal of that dream if it didn't have any bigger consequences? And I was in great need for some angsty family bonding.  
> Anyway, this is me trying to fix this mess that was season 2. Enjoy!

***

He's been walking for hours now, and considering his condition, Dick takes it as a win that he hadn't passed out in the middle of the street yet. And the rain definitely doesn't help. It's probably thanks to the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, his heart is pounding so loudly in his chest he thinks everyone around him can hear it. He's on edge, slightly paranoid, but half the state of Nevada is looking for him, so...

He really needs a fucking car.

There's a gas station across the street and Dick notices a black Sedan parked next to the building. There's no one around at the moment and thankfully he can't see any security cameras in the area so he quickly crosses the road. He's about to pick a lock when voices from behind the building reach his ears. Having no better place to hide he gets down, taking cover between the car and the wall and he starts to listen. 

His pulse picks up the speed as Dick realises he _knows_ these voices.

"No fucking way." he mutters under his breath as he carefully peaks from around the corner to see if he's right.

Kory shows up, passing right in front of him, her steps fast and urgent. She's followed by no other than Rachel, carrying few packs of snacks in her hands.

"Hey, are you mad at something?"

She asks the other woman as they reach their car. 

"No, Rachel. I'm thrilled to be looking for a guy that doesn't need to be rescued." Kory answers in an annoyed tone, clearly tired of this conversation already. Are they looking for him? It sounds like it.

"Dick is in trouble. I saw it."

Yeah, they are _definitely_ looking for him. And he hadn't made their job any easier. He's watching them as they eye each other, standing on the opposite sides of the car. Kory puts her hands on its roof and rolls her eyes.

"Okay then knock yourself out and dream up his exact location."

"He's around here. I think."

Dick can see Rachel knows she already lost that fight and his heart drops. But he can't let them know he's here. That would put a target on their backs and that's the last thing he wants.

Kory is about to say something but her phone distracts her. She pulls it out of her jacket and her face tells him everything - whatever is in that message, it's not good.

"Rachel, get in the car."

The younger girl grows confused, worry spreading over her features.

"What happened? Where are we going?"

"Back to San Francisco. Now get in, I'll tell you on the way."

"What about Dick?"

"We're going back."

He knows Rachel well enough to know she _hates_ that tone - especially when it's used on her. She's fighting for him like hell and he appreciates that, but to be honest he's with Kory on this. If he could, he would get her into that car himself and send her far away from all the danger. 

"Okay, so that's it? You know, I don't get a say. You're just gonna pull the adult card?"

Kory doesn't notice, but black clouds of smoke start to appear around the girl's clenched fists. That means one thing - Rachel is really getting angry.

But Kory is having none of it.

"Yeah, well, someone has to make some adult decisions around here. No more running after Dick Grayson 'cause some intergalactic space witch had a bad dream. Now get in the car."

"No."

Well, this is getting interesting 

"For fuck's sake, Rachel-"

"No! I'm not going anywhere until we find him." 

Black smoke starts to raise around Rachel in whirls and her voice changes to that weird, almost metallic sound. Her back is turned to him, but he can bet her eyes turned red. _Oh, this is not good,_ he thinks. She's losing control. Kory's eyes widen in fear, her anger instantly disappearing and she looks around quickly to see if anybody's watching (how she doesn't notice him, he really doesn't get). Then she moves slowly around the car with her hands outstretched in a calming manner, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Alright. Calm down. I'm sorry, okay? Breathe, Rachel."

She takes few more steps closer and carefully wraps one arm over the girl.

"Come on. Let's sit down."

Pressing a flat hand to her back, Kory points the girl towards a small bench, hidden from the rain under the roof of the gas station building. They are closer to his hiding spot now, so he can still perfectly hear them, even in the increasing rain. 

Rachel takes few long deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling every 3 seconds, methodically, just how he taught her. This technique, among others, helped him survive his worst panic attacks, and he's glad to see it's helping her now as well. After a moment the black smoke surrounding her hands vanishes and when she opens her eyes, they are no longer red. Dick sighs in relief but his heart clenches when tears appear in her eyes and a heart wrenching sob escapes her lips.

"I'm sorry." she says and leans her head on Kory's shoulder. The woman looks helpless, unsure what to do, so she just wraps her arms around the girl comfortingly. "I'm so scared about him, Kory. Really scared."

Dick leans back against the wall, letting his head hit the hard concrete with a thud. It breaks his heart to see her like this, and it's even more painful to know it's because of him. Whatever that dream they mentioned earlier was about, it was serious enough to terrify her. And it couldn't be just a dream if it led her here. 

Rachel wipes her tears with her sleeve before speaking again, her words broken by sobs she can't stop from coming.

"You didn't see what I saw. You don't have to watch him _die_ in front of you every time you close your eyes." She buries her face in Kory's shoulder as another wave of tears falls down her cheeks and Dick can't take this anymore. Without a second thought he pushes himself off the ground and slowly comes out from behind the car. Kory looks up at sudden motion and her eyes grow wide when she recognizes him. Rachel, with her face still hidden in the crook of her friend's neck, doesn't see any of this and continues. 

"There was so much blood. I just want to know he's okay, Kory." she whispers helplessly, shattering his heart. "I just want to find him."

Kory, without taking her eyes off of him, pulls the girl closer to her and says.

"Careful what you wish for, because you just might get it."

He crouches down in front of them and gently lays his hand on Rachel's knee. The girl jolts upright with a gasp and her eyes widen in shock when she sees him.

"Dick?"

"Hi, Rach."

He takes off his cap, revealing his messy hair and beaten up face to her and Rachel crumbles. He takes her hands as he stands up and immediately pulls her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her back. She latches onto him, her grip vice and desperate, and lets out a heartbreakingly painful cry. 

With one arm tight around her shoulders, Dick cups the back of her head, running his fingers gently through her wet, tangled hair. 

"Shh. I'm here, Rach. I'm okay."

He glances at Kory who stood up as well and is now glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her gaze is cold as steel, she's obviously mad at him, which doesn't surprise him. She's only holding her anger down for the sake of Rachel and they both know it.

Sobs slowly die down and after a moment Rachel pulls away from him a little, sniffling. He still keeps his arms around her though, his hands laying flat on her back. He looks down at her and meets her eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asks. "And why were you in prison? Dick, what is going on?"

"Damn good question." Kory adds and Dick can't help but wince at how hard her voice sounds. "What the _fuck_ is going on, Grayson?"

He looks around, suddenly aware they are out in the open. He can't say anything here, someone might hear something or recognize him. They need to hide.

"Not here. I'll explain everything but we need to get somewhere off the grid."

Kory lets out an exasperated sigh, clearly not satisfied with his answer and reaches for her car keys.

"Come on then. There's a motel few miles down the road, just outside of town."

***

He's trying to hide it as best as he can, but his headache is getting worse. The adrenaline of the escape is wearing off and he's starting to feel like shit again. All he needs right now is another round of fever induced hallucinations.

Rachel is throwing him worried glances all the way to the motel, starting from the moment he slumped into the backseat of their car, breathing heavily. Despite his best efforts he must look as bad as he feels and she can see it.

So it's no surprise she confronts him the second the door of their room close behind them.

"You're sick."

He sits down on one of the beds, reaching for a bottle of water standing on the nightstand and gulps it down at one go. 

"Yeah, well, that prison didn't have high standards."

It feels like his head is about to explode and he has to shut his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the pain at least for a moment. Meanwhile the mattress dips down beside him and there's a hand pressing down on his forehead. He opens his eyes to see Rachel, her eyes closed and face focused. Then he notices that her hand on his forehead is glowing and suddenly it's like he can breathe again. The headache disappears, the ache of his injuries vanishes from his body and the energy is filling his bones. 

He sighs in relief as he closes his eyes again.

"Thank you."

"Okay, now that's done." Kory says, standing in front of them. "Let's talk."

They both stare at him, awaiting his answer, so he has no other choice but to tell them everything. He talks about Slade and his punishment, about what happened at the airport and how he realized Jericho is actually alive. He's confused when Kory tells him they know about that last one, since they saw what he wrote on the wall of his cell.

"Wait - you were there?"

"We came to get you out." Rachel whispers next to him as she hooks her arm around his bicep, snuggling to his shoulder. "But you were already gone."

Dick just now notices how tired she is. Her skin is more pale than usual and there are dark circles under her eyes. It looks almost like she didn't sleep at all for the last few days.

Looking down at her, he entwines his fingers with hers.

"You mentioned something about a bad dream earlier." he tells her softly. "What was it?"

Rachel closes her eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. 

"I was at your funeral." she says after a moment of silence. "But you were there too and you told me to not give up. I didn't know what you mean so I tried to use my powers on you but the only thing I saw was a diner in Elko - that's how I knew where to go. But then…" 

He can feel her entire body tremble against him and her eyes fill with tears again. Then he remembers what she told Kory back at that gas station. _You don't have to watch him die in front of you every time you close your eyes._ So he has an idea of what's coming next.

"...but then a blade runs right through your chest, and… and Deathstroke is behind you. You're choking on your own blood and I can't do anything to stop it…" 

She buries her face in the crook of his neck as another sob wrecks her body. Dick slips his arm out of her grasp to wrap it around her small frame and pull her close to his chest again. Guilt falls on him like a ton of bricks. She was going through so much and he didn't know. He wasn't there when she needed him the most.

"I'm okay, Rachel." he whispers to her ear. "Everything's okay."

Rachel only shakes her head.

"No, it's not."

Kory fills him in on what happened to Gar and Conner and if his guilt was hard to bare before, now he's breaking under its weight. He never should have left San Francisco.

"You need to go back." he tells them, a plan already forming in his head. "You said Donna and Dawn are already working on it, right? Find them and gather as much intel on CADMUS as you can." 

Rachel is looking at him, her brow furrowed.

"What about you? You're going with us, right?"

She tugs at his arm when he doesn't respond.

"Right?"

"I need to speak to Adeline first." he tells them. Kory sighs again, he knows she's angry, and she has every right to be, but he needs to do this. "And I need to visit an old friend of mine. He might have something I need, something that will come in handy against CADMUS and Deathstroke. But you two have to go. Now."

"No!" Rachel argues as she stands up abruptly, while Kory only mutters a quiet _bullshit_ under her breath. "I'm not leaving you."

"Rachel, you're not safe here-"

"Oh, and you are?" she cuts in, her voice sharp like a blade.

"Dick, I know you think you have to be some type of martyr because of what happened five years ago, but we don't have time for that!" Kory snaps at him, her voice rising in volume with every word. "So keep your guilt complex at bay and get your shit together!"

He knows she's right. They both are. But Slade must already know he's out of prison, which means he's already preparing to hunt them down. And Dick can't let that happen.

He looks Kory straight in the eyes as he stands up and places a hand on Rachel's shoulder. 

"You're right." he tells her. "But it needs to be done. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Dick, please." Rachel whispers and the sound of her voice breaks his heart again. "Please don't go. Or let us go with you."

"Rachel, I can't take you with me. It's too dangerous. If he's there-"

"You think I don't know that?" she interrupts him, her voice loud and high. Her eyes are wet with tears again and she's so angry and scared she's visibly shaking. "For the last three days I couldn't sleep because I was so scared about you. I had to watch him _kill you_ right in front of me every time I closed my eyes. And now you're telling me you're going straight back to him?"

"Rach, I-"

"I left you once." she says, letting her own guilt slip through her words. "I'm not doing that again." 

A lone tear escapes her right eye and Dick reaches out to wipe it away. He then cups her cheek in his hand, brushing it with his thumb and Rachel leans into his touch, closing her eyes.

"I know you're worried about me." he whispers to her. "I understand it, better than you think. But I have to do this first. So go with Kory. Get the team together and figure out how to help Gar. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?"

He pulls her closer to him and presses his lips to her forehead. There's so much he wants to tell her, but it will have to wait. Kory's right - they don't have time.

"I promise." he breathes out against her skin, his own voice trembling, and he hugs her again, tucking her under his chin protectively. Rachel melts into him as she slips her arms around his waist and Dick can feel a lump forming in his throat. This kid really means the world to him.

Kory looks him in the eyes and they reach a wordless understanding. Then she takes a step closer to them and puts a hand on Rachel's back.

"Come on, honey. We have to go."

But Rachel only squeezes him tighter, refusing to let go.

He drops another kiss to her hair.

"It's gonna be alright, Rach." he whispers to her ear. "I'll see you soon, okay? Go with Kory, please."

The girl chokes on a sob and reluctantly pulls away from him after a moment. Her eyes are red and puffy, but she lets Kory pull her towards the door. 

"Please, be careful." she begs him tearfully as she looks over her shoulder at him, afraid to lose him out of her sight. He can only nod to her in response. He's trying not to think of the things that might go wrong. Or about the possibility of not seeing her again. But whatever happens to him doesn't matter as long as Rachel is protected.

And he'll make damn sure of that.

"Kory."

He calls out to her as she opens the door. She turns around to face him, her hand still on the knob.

"Keep her safe."

Her features soften. They might not see eye to eye right now and she's definitely still angry at him, but if there's one thing they will always agree on, it's Rachel's safety. There's nothing more important to either of them. 

She squeezes Rachel's shoulder gently and sends him a reassuring smile.

"Of course."

***

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Let me know! Kudos and comments as always appreciated. See you next time!


End file.
